Sailor Earth?
by DanniMarie
Summary: Update! Find out who saved the Scouts and are they Family?
1. Default Chapter

AN: Sailor Moon is not mine. Steven, Clint, Trevor, Nike, Zack, and Tray are mien. OK on to the story. Hope that you like it. If I don't get many reviews then I'll not work on it.  
  
  
  
Sailor Earth? Part 1  
  
  
  
It was like any other day for the scouts, doing nothing. They all had now finished school, Serena last, do to her age, Serena was the youngest out of all her friends. She just had her 19th birthday a few days ago. She moved out on her own and worked really hared at the hospital. Her friends were all really happy to see that she worked hared on things other than food.  
  
She made her way through the halls to go to the next room. The little girl that was in the next room was there because her father abused her. Her mother had died giving birth to her. Serena wanted to kill the man that could do this to a little girl of 5 years old.  
  
"Hay Diana how are you doing today?" Serena said trying to make the girl smile. Diana had been in the hospital for about two weeks, due to her injuries. She had a broken arm and four broken ribs. She never would talk to any of the other nurse, but Serena was different.  
  
" I'm ok." Diana said with a weak smile. "Serena?"  
  
" Yes Diana"  
  
" Umm am I going to go back to my daddy?" Diana said with her head down.  
  
Serena walked over to Diana's bed and sat down next to her. "Diana, do you want to go back to your dad?" Serena knew that her dad would be in jail, and the state would not let him have her back.  
  
"No. I love him but … but" Diana could not finish, her ones blue eyes were now red with tears.  
  
" It ok you don't have to go back with your dad. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, Umm Serena?"  
  
" What Diana?" Serena said while she was checking Diana over.  
  
" Umm is Darien and Andrew coming today?" Diana said as her cheeks got red.  
  
"Ah I get it, you like them don't you?" Serena said while she was laughing.  
  
Diana was now a bright red. " ya, so do you" Diana said laughing as well.  
  
" 'Ya so do you' what Serena?" A male voice said from behind them.  
  
Serena knew that voice. " Darien" She said as she ran to hug her boyfriend. Every one thought that he was to old for her, seeing that he was 23, but she didn't care what people said. She loved Darien and he loved her.  
  
"How have you been sweaty?" He said with both of his hands around her.  
  
She looked over at the tall man next to them "Hey Andrew whaz up?" Serena asked. Andrew was Darien's roommate. He was also a very very hot 24 year old that every girl would not mind dating. But Andrew had eyes for only one girl, Lita, one of Serena's best friends.  
  
"I'm fine, how are you?" Andrew sacked back.  
  
"Good"  
  
"And how is my little friend doing?" Andrew said as he walked to Diana giving her a stuffed bear that was behind his back.  
  
" Ohh it's soooooo cute Andrew, thank you thank you thank you" Diana said as she gave Andrew a weak hug.  
  
" This is 'Get will Bear' You have to get batter now that you have him ok."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ok you guys we have to go, Diana needs her rest, and I have to finish up." Serena stated wile trying to get the men out of her room. Diana was giggling at the seen. They all left saying their 'good bye for now's and exited the room. When they where about have way down the hall Darien asked " So what's going to happen to her. I mean there not going to give back to the dad are they?"  
  
" No, the dad will not get Diana back. She'll go and live with a foster family." Serena answered.  
  
Just as she was going to go in the next room, she saw her black cat, Luna.  
  
"Luna what are you doing her? No cats aloud!"  
  
" Serena you have to get to the mall the scouts need you help!" With that the black cat disappeared.  
  
" I have to go but I have to finish up here…"  
  
" Serena, Darien you two go help the Scouts and I'll finish up here for you." Andrew said with a helpful smile. Andrew was the only person that knew that they were the Scouts and that Darien was the male figure that helped them.  
  
" Thank you sooooooo much Andrew."  
  
" Ya thanks man" Darien said as he ran after is girlfriend.  
  
***  
  
" We can't hold them off for much longer."  
  
"Try we have hang on." Sailor Jupiter said as she tried to dodge attacks that the monster was throwing her way.  
  
'This thing is way too strong. I don't know if we can beat it without Sailor Moon' Sailor Mars thought as she was trying to help her friends to stay alive a little longer. Mars and the others had not waned to call Sailor Moon because they did not want to see her get hart.  
  
The Monster was a male that looked like a giant gray octopus. He had arms but his legs were 10 feet long tentacles. They had spikes that shot out off them and never missed its target. They had already hit Venus and Mercury, and now were working to hit Jupiter and Mars.  
  
"Mars we can't keep this up!" Jupiter said while dodge another spike. "We have to call Sailor Moon, we need her help!"  
  
Mars got up and got ready to fight with all her heart.  
  
"So the little Scout want to play some more? Well this well be your last time!"  
  
"In your dreams!" Stated Mars. She was trying to get the Monster to look at her and let Jupiter get behind it. And it was working. The Monster forgot that there was another Scout, and from behind him you could hear "Jupiter Thunder Bolts Crash" the attack was unknown and hit the Monster in the back, Mars saw that the Monster was losing his footing and attacked.  
  
"Mars …Firebird…STRIKE" The attack hid him in the chest and sent him flying back about 25 feet.  
  
After he did not move for a moment Mars and Jupiter went to go help their friends.  
  
"Were is it?" They looked over to see Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask running to the seen.  
  
"Why are you here!" Mars asked as she made her way to help Venus up.  
  
"We came as soon as Luna told us that you needed help, Mars, what happened here?" Sailor Moon asked as she looked around her, she could see many cars on fire, and some cars were on other cars. She had never seen so much damage from a monster attack before.  
  
"It come out of nowhere, we were looking for some new summer clothes and then we hear cries for help, we tried to fight on our own because we didn't want you to get heart." Jupiter said as she helped Mercury stand.  
  
"You should have called me, we are a team we work together" Sailor Moon said, now she was starting to get a little made with them because they thought that she would get heart. 'how can they do this to me? This is the second time that they did not call for my help!'  
  
"Sailor Moon you now they are right. You don't need to fight, you're the Princess you have to let the Scout start to do the fighting." She looked up to see that Tuxedo Mask was the one that was the owner of the voice that had spoke.  
  
" I can't believe that you guys are doing this to me" Now Serena was made. "Fine you don't need me than be that way." She said as she stared to walk away. All the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask where looking down when they herd something that made them all look up. They saw the Monster with one of his tentacles around Sailor Moon's neck. She had both of he hand on the tentacle trying to get free.  
  
"SAILOR MOON"  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST"  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP"  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH"  
  
All the scouts yelled as they hoped that it would hit the Monster on the tentacle that was holding Sailor Moon. To there dismay the attaches failed and the hold on Sailor Moon got titer. They could hear her screams but could do nothing to help. They tried one more time to help the close friend.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE"  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH"  
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST"  
  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP"  
  
They all looked on as their attaches did very little on the monster.  
  
***  
  
On top of the mall, a dark figure with a staff looked down on the seen. "We need to help them, before she is killed!" Said a male voice looking back at five others. His voices was full of pain as he heard the screams of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Fine but we can't be seen." Another male voice answered. " We're not even supposed to be here."  
  
"Right" The first answered back. 'I will not let my little sister die, not again.' with that last thought they made there way to help the Scouts, with the help of the setting sun. 


	2. Part 02

Ok here's the 2nd part. I hope you like it.  
  
Sailor Earth? Part Two  
  
The Scouts had tried every thing that they could think of. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury had both passed out do to the amount of energy that they were putting out. They still had not recovered from the first fight. Now it was left up to Jupiter, Mars, and Tuxedo Mask. Both Jupiter and Mars were giving out and could not think of any thing that would help.  
  
Than they all heard something that made them sink to there stomachs…… nothing. They looked up to see that Sailor Moon's arms were down at her side.  
  
"NOO"  
  
The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask all looked up to see were the voice came from. What they found shocked them all. They saw a figure walk up to the monster and just looked at him and it seemed that he was telling him what to do. The figure walked up and took Sailor Moon's body from the monster. After he had her in his arms he looked at the monster and it just blew up. The Scouts could not believe what they just saw. He didn't even point a finger. He still had Sailor Moon in his arms when the Scouts noticed that behind them were five other figures. They were all covered in capes so it was impassable to see their faces. Two bent down and looked at Sailor Venus and the other looked at Sailor Mercury. They did not say anything because they all knew that they would not heart them.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked at the one that had his love in his arms and ran to her.  
  
"Sailor Moon you can't die on me, please open you eyes, open your eyes for me." He said as he made his way down to her level. He looked at the person that saved her from that monster and noticed that he was checking for birthing.  
  
"She is birthing, but she will not make it unless……"  
  
" 'Unless' what?"  
  
The figure did not answer but instead he took his hand and took off the hood that was covering his face. He had silver hair and light blue eyes that had traces of tears in them.  
  
'Why would he be crying over Sailor Moon?' Darien asked himself. The man took a deep breath and than put a hand on Sailor Moons chest. His hand stared to glow a really bright color that looked to be silver. Slowly he noticed that Sailor Moon was birthing better. The man that was helping her was now a very very light shad of white. His whole body was covered in the some silver light that his hand was.  
  
He looked at the man and noticed that on his forehead he found the Moon symbol. There was only one difference, his was encircled. It stared to glow as will. Tuxedo Mask was looking at this person, which had saved his love, that he didn't notice that the other people that were helping the other Scouts were glowing just as the one in front of him. One was glowing a light blue, the other a light yellow. They were bent down helping Venus and Mercury first do to their injures. Two were looking at Jupiter and Mars and the other one was making his way over to Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and the other man. Ones the person had made their way to them, he looked down at the silvered hair man and helped him get up.  
  
"She will live" the one with his faces still covered said with.  
  
As Tuxedo Mask stood up he took Sailor Moon in his arms. Sailor Moon was birthing a lot better now, but was still very weak. He looked over to the others to see that they were all up and healed. He looked back over to the one that helped Sailor Moon and saw that he was still weak from helping her. He was leaning on the other one so that he did not fall over.  
  
"Thank you for helping us" Darien thanked.  
  
"It was no problem, but if you ever tern you back to Sailor Moon again I'll kill you" He spat out looking at Tuxedo Mask very deadly. "And if I have to save her because you can't you will regret it."  
  
Tuxedo Mask was thrown back at this remark "Whom do you think you are to tell me what to do? You come out from nowhere and tell me that if I can't protect her you do something to me!" Tuxedo said as he inched his way closer to the man that had threatened him.  
  
"Ya that's what I'm saying! She almost got killed out there because you did NOTHING to save her!" Now it was clear that they where both getting very mad.  
  
The other Scouts come over to see what all the shouting was about. The other hooded people also came to see what was going on.  
  
"Nether one of you have the right to say those things!" Sailor Moon said trying to get out of Tuxedo Mask's arms. "Put me down" With this Darien put her down. She looked up at the one who saved her live, "Thank you for saving me" She than turned to see that the others where also better. She was happy to see that her friend were better, but than she also fillet betrayed. They had just told her that they did not what her to fight because she would get hurt. Than she remembered that she would have been killed if it was not for these strangers that had come out of nowhere. She knew that they were right and that she should not fight, but the Scouts needed her, as she needed them. She bent her head and turned around and stared to walk away. She looked back at the Scouts "You all are right, I will not fight any more" With that said she continued to walk.  
  
"You aren't the only one that wont be fighting anymore" At this all the Scouts plus Tuxedo Mask looked up to see that it was the one that had silver hair said it.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mars said looking confused and mad at the same time. 'I don't think that they are here to hurt use but I'm getting really strange vibes from them' she thought.  
  
"What he is saying is this was your last fight. None of you will fight any more. You are no longer needed to fight." Came a female voice. They looked at the person that was helping the other one stand. They took their hand and took of their hood reveling a girl that was about 17 or 18 years old. She had dark skin and had light blue eyes, they almost looked like they were white. The entire group found that she was also very very pretty and pleasing to the eye. She had dark brown hair that went to about her middle of her back.  
  
"We can't just stop fighting now that there is a new enemy out there." Jupiter said with anger in her voices.  
  
"Ya what are you thinking? We will not stop fighting just because you tell us to!" This time it was Mars  
  
"You where never supposed to fight in the first place!"  
  
Now it was clear that both sides where not happy with the other. They continued to fight with their word hoping to prove the other side wrong.  
  
"That's enough!" they all looked back to the girl. "We have our orders and we will follow them! We don't have time for this." With that said they stopped there fighting. She lifted her hand to the Scouts "You will NOT fight any more" The Scout could do nothing, they looked up to see their transforming sticks in front of them. They had no warring as they deformed. After that the stick went to her as she had commanded. "You will not need these any more" With that she turned around and lifted. The others were not far behind her as they left.  
  
"I can't believe that this is happening to us, what did we do to get this, and they saw us in real life. That means that they now what we look like and know they are going to come and get us when we are sleeping and they…."  
  
"MINA" The others shouted  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Look if they wanted us dead than they would have killed us already, and they saved Sailor Moon's life. They aren't our enemy." Darien said looking the way that they had gone in.  
  
"Amy you haven said anything about this! What do you think?"  
  
"Well when you were having your little fight with them I was scanning them. They don't come from the Dark Moon or the Dark Moon Kingdom. I also found that they all have hidden power. They are all about five times stronger than we are. The strong one is the girl. I also found that they mean us no harm at all." She said. When She looked up she found all her friend looking at her dumfounded.  
  
"Wow, Amy you found all that out?"  
  
"Yes well I had the help of my computer."  
  
"Will I say that we need to have a meeting tomorrow at my place at two o'clock." Raye said as she made her way back to her place.  
  
"Ya" They all agreed.  
  
Serena looked up to the moon 'I feel like I should know them from some where.' She thought in her mind. 


	3. Part 03

I hope you like this one. I haven't gotten any reviews on this story so I don't know if I'll work on it anymore. If I can get about 5 reviews than I'll work on it. Ok. Anyway I hope that you all like this one. This part is going to be short.  
  
Sailor Earth? Part 3  
  
As Serena walked home she found that she was lost. She had been thinking about those people that saved her and the other scouts. She saw that it was getting really late and looked to see if she could tell were she was. 'Nope. I'm lost.' She thought to herself. "Great, just great! I have no clue as to were I am and how to get home.' She made her way to find a main street. 'If I can find a main street than I can get home….I think.' She found a street, but it wasn't what she was looking for. She found herself in the bad part of town. 'Great!' She didn't wont to stay here so he walked a little faster.  
  
As she made her way she felt someone behind her. She looked around but saw nothing. She walked faster. She was so into walking fast that she didn't see the curb and fall down. She screamed as she felt her foot twist a way that was not good.  
  
"What do we have here?" Came a voice from behind her. "It looks like we'll get some fun tonight boyz."  
  
She could now see about six men coming out of the night. 'This is not happening to me!' she thought to herself. "Stay away from me!"  
  
"So ya can talk. Good now we can make you scream." The man said as he moved closer to her. He puled out a knife and looked at it. "Now be a good little girl and I'll not hurt you." He got over to her and looked over her. She could see the lust that was in his eyes. She tried to get up and run, but that was when she could fell the knife cut into her back. The other men took this as a sing to help out and held her down. In doing this one but his hand on her bad foot and she screamed out in pain. She was in so much pain that she could not scream anymore. One man took her arm and bent it a way that it would not bent and it broke with a 'snap'.  
  
"You know if I were you right now I would stop moving. It's more fun for us." He smiled down at her. "You are going to be a fun one aren't you?"  
  
"No she's not." Can a new voice. Serena was now crying out to be left alone. "Let the girl go!"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" At this point all the men had gotten off of Serena and moved over to fight this guy who was moving in on their 'fun'. Serena could not move do to her back, arm, and foot. She looked over to see if she could make out who was saving her but that was when everything went black.  
  
***3 minuets latter***  
  
It didn't take long for the new man to fight the men. He looked around him to see if they were all out. As he made his way over to Serena he looked down at her. 'Will I can't take you home looking like this. I think that I'll take you to my places.' He thought as he picked her up.  
  
"Darien?" She asked out in her sleep.  
  
"No. It me Serena, your brother." He said to her. He knew that she would not remember so what harm could it do. "you really have gotten in over your head this time little sis." He said as he took her to his home.  
  
Ok I told you that this one would be short. Tell me what you think. 


	4. Part 04

1 Ok Here's part 4 sorry but it's short. RR PWEEZZZZ!!!!!!!  
  
2  
  
3 Sailor Earth? Part 4  
  
As the sun came up, the light washed over Serena's skin. 'Where am I?' She asked herself. She looked around to find a room that was plan. It just had a bed and nightstand. The door was on the other side of the room. She tried to get up but stopped as soon as the pain shot though her back. She let out a scream as she did so. At this the door opened to two young men.  
  
"You should stay down miss. Your were hurt pretty bad last night." Said one of the men as he made his way over to her side. "I'll go get Bailey to look at you." He said than left. The other young man stayed there in the room with her.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked trying to sound nice.  
  
"Serena." She said looking up to him. "And you would be?"  
  
"I'm Zachary, but my friends call me Zach." He said as he made his way over to the bed. She moved over a little to make room for him to site down. "Sorry about what happened last night." He looked down as if he knew something she did not.  
  
The door opened again to show a girl about her age. "Ok Zach out!" She looked over to Serena. "Hey, I'm Bailey. If you'll let me I'll look at your back to make sure your ok. I don't bite so don't worry." She said in a friendly voice.  
  
Serena did so and let her look at her back. She could tell that she had put something on her back for she could fell the cool liquid. Her back soon felt a lot better.  
  
"There, all done. Now let me get you a new pare of clothes and we'll take you home. Ok?"  
  
"Thank you." She said. "Ummm….If you don't mind me asking….who saved me last night?" She saw the girl turn around.  
  
"Zach did." And with that she left the room.  
  
*****In the other room*****  
  
"So is it her?"  
  
"Yeah is it her?"  
  
"Yes it is." Said a female voice 'We have found you Sailor moon.'  
  
So that's it Sorry RR and I'll get more out. 


	5. Part 05

NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok in the first part I said that I was going to use Steven, Clint, Nick, Zack, and Tray……..now I have changed them! NOW there is Zach (Zachary), Mason, Blake, Victor, Bryce, And Bailey. You have already seen Zach and Bailey. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Sailor Earth? Part 5  
  
"Thank you!" Serena said as she got out of the car. Zach had taken her to her house as soon as she got ready. As she made her way to the door she saw all her friends there waiting for her.  
  
"SERENA!!!!!!" They all screamed as they made there way over to her.  
  
"Where have you been? Your family called us when you didn't come home last night. Are you ok?" Asked Amy. She was the first one to get to Serena.  
  
"I'm fine now no need to worry." She said as she tried to make her way to the house.  
  
"We all were so worried about you. Where were you?" Lita asked as she looked down to her long time friend.  
  
"I don't wont to talk about it right now. Ok?" She looked at all her friends. That is when she saw him. Darien.  
  
"Darien." She couldn't find her voice. She remembered that last night he was one of the ones who said she should not fight anymore. She always fought and saved them and now they think that they can just tell her that she can't fight anymore! "Look guy's I'm really tried and would like to get some rest."  
  
The group didn't know what to say to her. What had happened to there fun loving Serena?  
  
"Serena, we know that your mad at us, that we didn't wont you to fight but you can't risk your life for us! We are the ones that are supposed to risk our lives to save you! Serena, you are the Princess of the Moon! We are the ones to protect you." Mina said. All the others looked over to her. She was right. Mina was always known for being a blond, but she was very smart.  
  
"And who protect you? Who helps you out when you are about to be killed?" Serena asked as she looked around to all her friends. "And where were you guys when I need you last night?" They looked up at her to see that she was crying.  
  
"What happened to you last night Serena?" Amy asked walking over to her and hugged her.  
  
" I was on my way home…………"  
  
*****1 hour later*****  
  
"……….and then he gave me a ride home" She finished her story.  
  
"Why didn't we know?" Lita asked. "We should have known what was happening!"  
  
"I've been thinking, we only knew when the others are in trouble because we has our Scout Wounds. We don't have them anymore so we don't know if the others need help." Amy said.  
  
They all looked over to her, they could always count on Amy to find out why.  
  
"This has to do with those other guys that were there last night. That one took them away and said that none of us should fight anymore. Are they good are bad?" Mina said.  
  
"They aren't bad. If they were they could have killed us already. I think that they could be here to help us." Said Lita.  
  
Luna was siting there sleeping but she knew that she had to tell them. "They are here to do the job that was taken away from them."  
  
They looked over at the cat. They knew that she would know more about them than they did.  
  
"What are you talking about, Luna?" Serena asked.  
  
"I was hopping that this would never happen but I guess things happen. They're called Undergrounder's. The Undergrounder's are not part of the Moon Kingdom or the moon court. The Scouts fight to save the people that live on the planets, the underground fight for the planet itself. They are the first born of the Queen and King. All the first born, are boys, making it were they can be trained. They are taken from their family when they are about 2 or 3 years old. The Queen then will have a baby girl that would take over after her death. The law was that the Undergrounder had to be a male. There was an Undergrounder for every planet. They could use the power of the planet itself. They were and still are a lot stronger that the scouts.  
  
When the son of the Earth Kingdom was born his mother fought to keep him. The older Underground said that they could keep their son seeing that the Earth needs a King to take over and not a Queen, like the other planets. They did however say that their next child would be taken to learn. The King and Queen said yes to this. The Underground was happy about this. He knew that the Earth Kingdom Family always had boys, unlike the other Kingdoms. The other Kingdoms always had a son than a girl. When the time came to get the child ……..umm…lets just say that it was not a boy…..The Undergrounder was ……will he didn't know what to think…..This had never happened before. They all knew that they had to give up their little girl… their Sailor Earth…..but there was nothing that they could do.  
  
When it was time to have all the underground's meat for the first time they all had to show their faces. When Earth got around to do hers the older stopped her. He said that there was no need. None of the other Underground's got to see. Over the years they all had seen almost no change in Earth. They had all gotten bigger and stronger, and Earth never did. They all knew that 'he' could fight and was the strongest out of all of them. When the time came all their faces showed that of shock. They could not believe that there was a Underground that was a woman. The older Undergrounder told them that she was so strong because she had the power of the planet and the people, because she was a Sailor Scout and she was a Undergrounder…. (Hee Hee so how do you like???)  
  
They were the first ones to fight. They fight to protect the planet and in doing so they save the people to. When The NegaVerse and Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom they fought with all they had. They had no worrying as to what was happening. There was no hope for them. Sailor Earth, for the first time ever, got to fight with all her power. She killed part of the NegaVerse and there army, but that was not all she killed. She killed apart of herself. He could no longer call on the power Earth. She had used it all up. This left it open for Queen Beryl to take it over.  
  
All you know was that there was two sides to the fight, but there was four. There was the Moon Kingdom, The NegaVerse, The Undergrounder's, And then the Sol Kingdom. The Sol Kingdom is the family of the Moon Kingdom. The King of the Moon was the Brother of the King on the Sun. The two son's from the Moon and the Sun where best of friends and cousins. It was said the in the time training that The Sun fell in love with Earth. The were always together. They other Undergrounder's were all looking after Earth because they all knew that she could become very strong.  
  
After the fight with Queen Beryl, the Undergrounder's where all looked up till the next time they would be needed. They didn't wont other evils to come looking for them and their powers. They other planets were all locked up as well. After that fight, The Queen's said that it was time to let their children in to time 1000 years. The Queen of the moon did just that. For all the others were dead and they had no time to run. They all said to give them the power of Sailor Scout. So that they could fight. Time went on and you all did a fine job of fighting. But now that I know the Undergrounder's are here something has to be wrong. Very, very Wrong." Luna said. As she recalled what happened 1000 years ago. "You all have brothers int the Moon kingdom. And Darien has a sister. Is I can remember right their names where…Zachary of the Moon, Mason of the Sun, Blake of Venus, Trevor of Jupiter, Victor of Mercury, and Bryce of Mars.  
  
  
  
TeeHeeHee so what do you all think about it now? Please R and R. 


	6. Part 06

News: Sorry that it took so long. I'm out off school for the summer now so if I get ppl to R/R I'll work on it more…. that is if my mommy'll let me that is.  
  
Sailor Earth? Part 6  
  
Serena had no clue as to what to do. 'I have a brother?' She couldn't get over that. Yeah she knew that sh had Sammy but she had a older brother? 'I wonder if those were the people that helped us the other night?'  
  
"Hey Serena, what do you think about all this?" Amy asked. She walked up to her from her seat.  
  
"I…I…I have another brother?" She looked at her friends around her.  
  
"Yes, but Zachary is your brother from the Moon Kingdom." Luna said. "Darien?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Your sister, Bailey, is stronger than anyone. Yes even stronger than the moon family has ever been, or ever will be." Luna looked over to the other scouts. "Serena and Zachary together can use the power of the moon, but because there are no longer live on moon we'll never know who strong Serena could get. The moon is still around so Zach is stronger out of the two. This goes for the other planets to. What makes Bailey so strong is that the earth still has a lot of live and she fight's with everything. The only other person who could come close to her power would be Sol. Sol is the Fighter of the sun. he cane use it's power to it's pecks."  
  
"Why is there not a Sailor Sol?" Raye asked.  
  
"The Sol Queen died before she could give birth to her 2nd child. There is a saying that the Sun has a nightwalker. They believe that it is the lost Queen crying for her child that was never burn." Luna looked down as tears made there way into her eyes.  
  
"Oh." Raye looked down feeling bad for asking.  
  
"So what are we going to do about them? They took away our power from us. We can no longer fight. What happens when we have to fight?" Lita asked.  
  
"I don't know? I can't think about this right now. I need to get some sleep." Serena said as she made her way into the house. She closed the door behind her and made her way up to her room.  
  
The others were still thinking about what Luna had told them.  
  
"I think that we all need to go home and rest on this. I say we have a meeting at my places tonight at 7:00." Raye said.  
  
"Ok" the others all said together.  
  
They all took to the way to there homes to think about all that had been told to them the last two hours. They find out that there friend is almost raped, they all have brothers and There is a Sailor Earth and Fighter for the Sun! What were they suppose to do? Just live life like none of this ever happened? Could they do that? NO! How were they going to live now?  
  
***** In a dark part of Space*****  
  
"Did you find then YET!?"  
  
"no…no mam……we are still looking for them."  
  
"Why do I even keep you around?"  
  
"Because…..Because.."  
  
"Because?….Because you're a waste of power to kill you! That is WHY!"  
  
"Yes mam." Said the young girl.  
  
"Now Go out there and don't come back till you bring them back here!"  
  
  
  
Sorry so short I'll work on making the next one really long if I can get 20 reviews….if not than I'll make them short…..pweeezzzzzzz R and R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Part 07

Ok sorry that this took so long to get out. I hope that you like it and I'll try to update here again really soon.  
  
  
  
Sailor Earth? Part 07  
  
Serene made it up to her room after being questioned by her family. She took the covers off the bed and climbed into the soft warmth. She soon found sleep after that.  
  
*** In Town ***  
  
A group of five people walked down the streets looking at all the different stores and little shops. The group was made up of all guys, with one girl. She was hard to find in the group for she was only 5 foot and about 5 inches. The guys were all taller then her. They were all dressed in every day cloths and had all colors on. One of them had all black on from head to toe. He had blue hair and it was spiked up about an inch. He also had three earrings, two on his right and then the other one on his left.  
  
"Victor? When are you going to ever put on colored cloths?" The girl asked.  
  
"When I fell like it." He said a little cold to her. She looked at him and then pasted it off.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Mason or Zach? The last time I saw them was this morning." She looked around to see all the guy not looking at her. "Ok I know that something is up…what is it?" She looked at all of them and asked them.  
  
"Blake?" She asked a blond-headed guy. He looked at her with his green eyes.  
  
"I said that I would say nothing and that is what I'll do. I know nothing!" She said as he looked away.  
  
"Trevor? Do you know? You've always been the one to tell me. Come on what are those two up to?" she asked all sweet.  
  
Trevor looked down. "Nope. I'm not going to be the bad guy and get beat up for telling. I'm always the bad guy to those two." He said as he looked up at her.  
  
She looked over at him and new that he would never tell her. "Bryce? Don't tell me that you said that you wouldn't say anything to. Guys come on just tell me." She said and she was answered too, just not by the men that were in front of her. She looked around to see two races cars come down the street. One was a silver Viper with black stripes down it. The other was also a Viper, but this one was neon green and had black strips down it.  
  
"Don't tell me they're driving." She said as her face fell. She looked on as they come up to her and the group and stopped. The two men got out and looked at the other then laughed.  
  
"Man that was so much fun. I'm sooooo happy that we got away from Bailey to do this. She would kill us." One of the men said.  
  
"Your right, and I'm still going to kill you." they heard the voice come from the group. Bailey made her way out to be seen.  
  
"Hi…..Hi Bailey, wow look at today, it's so beautiful and all just like you." He said as he made his way up to her.  
  
"Not working this time Zach. How many times do I have to tell you?" this eared a grown from all the guys.  
  
"Look Bailey we were just out having some fun."  
  
"Can it Mason!" She yelled. "The last time you two had 'fun' you almost killed yourselves and other people. What an I going to do with you two?" she said as she looked down.  
  
"You know you like the cars……you just know that you would like to take it for a little drive." Mason said as he held up the keys to her eyes.  
  
She jumped up to get them put he had already pulled them away and was making his was back to his new Viper. Zach followed his and got back into his car.  
  
"See ya latter." They said as they took off down the street, not seeing that someone was crossing the road.  
  
  
  
***Amy***  
  
  
  
Amy had been walking home and been thinking about all that had happened. She had a older brother. So did the others. She had always dreamed of having an older brother. One who had cute friends that she could bug about stuff. She had never told any of the others, but she had felt alone living in her house. She mom was always gone and see had now reason to move out.  
  
She made her way though that crowed city streets and finely came to the street she lived on. She looked both ways and walked over to the other side. They only thing was that she never saw that there was two cars coming right for her, head on.  
  
  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to get to this one. I hope that you all forgive me. I've been working on other fics too. Try then out…I hope that you'll like them. Anyway I would just like to say thank you to Athena for putting me on your Favorite Stories, thank you very much. You are the 1st person to do that. 


	8. UpDate

Up-date!!! Ok sorry to let you all down, but I'll not be able to update anytime soon. Do to many health things going on. I'm also here to tell you that I have a different name.  
  
Old one...Firefly  
  
New one...SaberP4  
  
I AM still working on them and I AM going to up-date and when I do you ALL be very VERY happy. I'm working on all of then and I'm making it where I'll be able to put more out sooner..If you would like any more info.....E-mail me at Firefly8503@hotmail.com  
  
I'll be more then happy to tell ya anything you would like to know...again I'm so very sorry.  
  
SaberP4  
  
1st up date......Blue hope..part 6-8 2nd up-date.....Dark Prince..part 8-10 3rd up-date...unknown..that one is still up in the air..any picks????? E- mail me and tell me what one you would like to see.  
  
Also I'm doing something where you tell me what you would like to happen in a story and I'll do it..but it has to be clean.and tasteful...no crap....ok...so tell me what you would like and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
